Miyako The Matchmaker or The Halloween Special
by heavens pillar
Summary: (Hi I’m back from the dead!) It’s almost Halloween and Miyako wants to play matchmaker, you'd think it's Valentines Day! The problem is that a group of mages want Ken for themselves, what to do? (look inside for more)


~Authoress notes~  
  
Hello this is a new fic I've been working on all weekend so I hope you like it.  
  
And to the nice people who have read 'The Reunion' I'm sorry to inform you that I've lost all of my notes on that particular fic and it will take a 'little' while for me to update that one again... besides I think I need to write a couple of other fics before that one so it will be easier for you to understand all the new characters twisted personalities and such.  
  
I don't know if you noticed but my writing technique has changed a little ... well at least I think it has.  
  
And I'm sorry but my muse, Ken, who has been recently getting on my nerves, will not be joining us for at least a week (he would let me braid his hair!). I sent him over to my friends house because she's been having some difficulty in finishing a report that was due two weeks ago -_-;;; (not my fault she kept whining)  
  
So now that Ken-Chan's cute ass is gone I can actually concentrate and right a decent chapter without being distracted. (Don't tell him I said that!)  
  
And now I am forced to do the disclaimer by myself. *Clears throat*  
  
I do not own Digimon or (Buffy the vampire slayer, you'll see what I mean in later chapters) so don't sue; I am just using the characters for my own personal entertainment. (Not like that you perverts!)  
  
~Warning~  
  
This fic is going to have 'yaoi' and possibly 'yuri' if you do not like this please do not continue. * It's supposed to be a humor fic and a little romance but I'm not really sure what it's really going to turn out to be ^^  
  
The pairings our Daiken, Taito, 'Koushiro and his computer'(their will be character death in this one)...and such as (lots of couples so you're warned, ^^ you'd think it's a valentine fic!)  
  
It's a Halloween fic if you haven't noticed that already (*points up*....'The title') but in the first few chapters the word Halloween isn't even mentioned ...well once and I just said it ^^  
  
This is the longest authoress note I have ever written o.0  
  
//........// Authoress notes '.........' Thoughts "........." Speech  
  
Ages: Ken.....12 Daisuke...12 Hikari....12 Miyako.....13 Iory...(have no idea, just add another year) Tai....15 Yamato..15  
  
(Well you get the picture)  
  
Special thanks to;  
  
Animagel: thank you! ^^ And I'll try  
  
Marinu: yep! I hope you like this one too.  
  
KOI Seracus: I'm sorry about the other fic, I checked this ones spelling too I hope I didn't make any mistakes and I'll send you Ken right away after YeÅim's done with him okay? (maybe you can braid his hair) Enjoy!  
  
LoveSovereign: I'm so sorry please don't kill me! *Hides behind couch* the second chaps ready so this wont take that long. (And he will suffer in this one *grins evilly* oh he'll suffer alright, I'll make him regret not letting me braid his hair ^^;;)  
  
I hope I did not forget anything this time, so enjoy!!! ^^  
  
~*~  
  
"Statue?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Candles?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Blender?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Masks?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Garments?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Book?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Staff's?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
They were all crowded into a very dusty looking room barely big enough to fit the lot of them. The room was being illuminated by dozens of candles; and why they didn't just turn the lights on was beyond anyone.  
  
They were all decked out in clothes that resembled the ancient looking ritual garments used to worship the gods and goddesses before their time. Mostly the same color; wine red the representation of blood; life and energy...  
  
The only person wearing a different color then wine red was standing tall, in the middle of the circle formed by the hooded girls, giggling insanely in anticipation of what they were about to do, they were each holding a dark mage staff in their hands.  
  
The girl who was wearing black ritual clothes with red markings stopped in front of the statue that was placed high upon the wall, a piece of parchment dangling from her fingers  
  
She lifted her red staff that was slightly taller then her towards the statue and started chanting along with the soft music that was playing in the background, soon all of the hooded girls started chanting a much different tune then their leader was... they all stopped when the room was filled with a flash of blood-red light, each and every one of their faces twisting into a menacing simile as the light finally died down they stared at the alter they had prepared before hand, the picture of a purple haired boy surrounded by his friends started to glow eerily then the photograph crumbled on it's self disappearing as if it never had been their before...  
  
~*~  
  
Ken woke up with a start and quickly sat up in his bed, bringing up a hand to wipe away the sweat that had formed on his forehead. A.N // hey, it rhymes! ^^// Boy he really needed to find away to get ride off his personal fan club, they were starting to give him nightmares...  
  
He then cringed at the sound of someone banging on his bedroom door, and quickly recognizes the person ... what was Miyako doing here at this hour?  
  
A quick glance at his digital clock told him that it was almost six o'clock in the morning.  
  
The banging got louder and the girl started screaming for him to open the door, not wanting the neighbors to wake up he swiftly got out of his bunk bed and rushed over to the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Hiwari slowly creped to the back room off his store, wondering where all off the laughing was coming from and stopped in front of the door that led to the storage room...  
  
He turned the knob of the door and glanced inside the room, his daughter, Hillary, was huddled in the middle off the room with her friends surrounding her, they were all wearing the garments she had begged her father to get for her and her friends to wear this Halloween; it wasn't a big of a problem for Mr. Hiwari who owned a shop that sold different kinds of Halloween costumes on that time of the year.  
  
He slowly shut the door smiling to himself and worked his way to the front of the shop through all the different racks of clothes. He had allowed his only daughter to choose what kinds of costumes they would sell this year; he slightly wondered why she hadn't chosen anything stronger then those mage staff's she had selected for herself and her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Hillary..." started a dark blue haired girl sitting directly in front of her "how do we know that it really worked?" she asked glancing at the statue they had used during the ritual. While the girl sitting next to her prepared a healthy mixture of fruits in the blender they had brought for the ceremony. A.N//think beyblade//  
  
Hillary sweet-dropped "and where were you during the ceremony?" she asked glaring at the her 'friend' "Didn't you see the flashing red lights and the glowing picture you dumb bimbo? Of course it worked!!" she shrieked causing the girls next to her to scoot back in fear.  
  
She gave a death glare to all of them before continuing, "now that we have completed the ceremony it will take 24 hours for the spell to show affect and after that we will rule the whole world!!!" she said and started laughing evilly her sweet-dropping followers who did not wish to feel the girls wrath laughed along and wondered what they had gotten themselves into.  
  
~*~  
  
Alright maybe I used the word Halloween more then once *shrug* can't blame me for not being a seer now can you...^^ any who,  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Next episode on 'Miyako The Matchmaker or The Halloween Special';  
  
Who are those weird girls?  
  
What do they want with Ken-Chan?  
  
What the hell does Miyako want? ^^  
  
Next week on Oprah!  
  
(I got the second chapter ready so all I have to do is update it, so you don't have to worry about this one taking a long time, review and tell me when to put it up ^_^) 


End file.
